


The Constellation of You

by River9Noble



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: STAY Server JaySteph Valentine's Day Exchange, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, JaySteph - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Jason learns that Steph hasn't been brushing him off for the reasons that he thinks during some late night revelations.Written for the JaySteph STAY Server Valentine's Day gift exchange.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	The Constellation of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlgamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgamer/gifts).



> This is a gift for phantomchick aka girlgamer for the STAY Server Valentine's Day gift exchange! I hope you like it, phantom! 
> 
> Based on their prompts:  
> swingset  
> talking about scars  
> Jason's eyes glow green cuz Lazarus Pit syndrome  
> constellations

"You do realize how freaky it is to see glowing green eyes moving through the dark six feet up, right?" Steph called out from her creaky perch as she lazily pumped her feet.

"Is it as freaky as finding Batgirl swinging on an abandoned playground at three in the morning?" Jason snarked right back. "What do you think you're doing, filming a horror movie?"

"Maybe," Steph shrugged. "Your name _is_ Jason."

"I'm hurt," Jason said. "I have much better fashion sense than to wear a ski mask."

"Says the man who once put a red dildo on his head," Steph hummed.

"I can still kill you, ya know," Jason growled as he approached the swings. "Turn this into a slasher flick real quick."

"Uh huh," Steph said, completely unimpressed. "You can try."

"Is that a challenge?" Jason said, suddenly in front of Steph's swing, worming his way in between her legs and catching hold of the chains.

"Yep," Steph said, locking her legs around Jason's knees. "Do your worst, unmasked man with not a weapon in sight."

"Honey," Jason said, dropping his face low to hers, "just 'cause you can't see 'em doesn't mean I don't got 'em."

"So show me what you got, Jason Todd," Steph smirked.

"Ok, Batgirl," Jason said back, right into the kiss he pressed into Steph's mouth, the kiss that burned like fire and melted her insides and made Steph's stomach flip.

Jason's hands slid down on the swing chains until they were over Steph's, holding them tightly in place as she gently swayed and bumped against his lips, chasing his tongue with hers and licking up the electric currents that gently shorted out her reason. And if some little noises escaped her mouth while Jason was kissing her, well, Jason was making them, too.

" _Now_ will you finally go out with me?" Jason said when he pulled back and Steph's chest was heaving as much as his. He rested his forehead on hers and let his luminescent eyes shine right into her slightly dilated ones. "What else do I have to do to convince you I'm serious?"

Steph bit her lip.

"Blondie, I swear to you for the ten millionth time, it's not about screwing Tim over. I promise," Jason said, letting go of Steph's hands and moving his to her waist, which he started caressing. "I want to be with you because you're you."

Steph sighed and turned her head.

"What?" Jason said, nudging the side of her face with his nose before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I do," Steph said softly. "I have for a while. That's not it."

"Then, what?" Jason said, finding the corner of her mouth and giving her another little kiss. "You can tell me."

Steph screwed her eyes shut for a minute. When she opened them to face Jason again, he saw the anxiety bubbling up in them.

"You're gorgeous," Steph said.

"Well, fuck," Jason said, blinking and looking incredibly pleased. "So are you. Why is that bad?"

"I'm not gorgeous," Steph said, shaking her head. "I'm a goddamn roadmap of scars," she said bitterly. "It's fucking disgusting, Jason," she said. "My breasts are deformed. Literally," she said. "My stomach's all cut up and stitched back together like fucking Frankenstein, I have drill scars going all the way up and down my legs -"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jason interrupted softly, reaching up to cup Steph's face in his hands. "You think I care about that?"

"I don't know," Steph mumbled. "I care. I haven't had sex since -" she cut herself off, dropping her hands off the chains and wrapping them around her stomach.

"Baby," Jason said so tenderly that Steph felt the tears start, "Honey. Blondie. I don't give a shit about your scars. Well, except for how fierce they make you," he said, reaching his thumbs up to wipe her cheeks.

"But I don't even feel sexy anymore when I'm naked," Steph sniffed. "I have to masturbate with my clothes on and even then it's hard to get off. And I've been worried, like maybe I'll feel so disgusting when we try to fuck that it'll be awful, and I won't be able to come, and you won't want to date me anymore -"

"Oh, I'll make sure you come," Jason said darkly, getting a giggle out of Steph before she sighed.

"I'm serious, though," Steph said. "Maybe I can't. Maybe sex is gonna be fucked up for me for the rest of my life."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen," Jason said gently. "I promise, baby," Jason said. "Whatever it takes, we'll figure it out. Ok? I'm not gonna dump you over it," he said, reaching up and cradling Steph's head with one hand through the cowl.

"I can buy you all kinds of sexy lingerie to cover up if you want," Jason said, pressing a kiss to one of Steph's eyelids, "or we can turn the lights off," he said, kissing the other eyelid, "or both, _or_ -" he said, his eyes suddenly glowing a brighter green, "I could go get all kinds of jacked up tattoos from the worst artists out there, and then we'd both have fucked up bodies," he announced triumphantly, "so you wouldn't have to feel outmatched by my gorgeousness."

And Steph couldn't help it, the laughter started bubbling up through her clogged throat and her arms wrapped around Jason's waist and she didn't mean to, she swore she didn't, but the words "I love you," slipped out of her mouth right before she pressed her face into Jason's chest.

Steph froze.

Jason froze.

"Oh, fuck," Steph whispered, pulling back. "Shit. Fuck," she breathed out in a panic, looking anywhere but at Jason.

"You love me?" Jason said in a funny voice.

"I don't - I don't know," Steph fumbled. "I didn't mean to say it. I wasn't -"

Jason knelt down on the cement in front of her swing.

"You know I've been in love with you for months, right?" he said.

"What?" Steph gaped at him.

"Babe," Jason said seriously, "why do you think I keep running into you all the time on patrol? And making excuses to hang out? And just happening to hit the diner when you're there at the end of the night? And begging you to go out with me at least every other week and going out of my mind trying to prove to you it's not about Tim?"

"Really?" Steph said in a small voice. "You really love me?"

"Do you really love me?" Jason asked her, quirking up an eyebrow. "Please say yes. Because if that was some bullshit I'm gonna cry."

Steph reached out for Jason and bent down to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yes, really," she admitted with a small blush, her lips hovering over his.

"Me, too, really," Jason said back. "And we will figure sex out. I promise you. I'm not gonna leave my girl high and dry. Ok?"

"Ok," Steph whispered into their kiss.

"No ugly tattoos, though," she said a second later. "I like you pretty."

"I like you scarred," said Jason.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, especially you, phantomchick! Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as @River9Noble - come say hi!
> 
> If you love JaySteph, come check out the @fyeahjaysteph blog on Tumblr, too, for fic recs, fanart, and incorrect quotes. Also, if you'd like to join the JaySteph STAY Discord, DM @dn-ky on Tumblr for a join link.


End file.
